weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Falconer
Name Falconer is a predator on the Game Reserve Planet in the film Predators and in the game Predators/Predators Lite. In the film the Falconer is equipped with a Falcon which sits on his left shoulder and is self controlled. He has no Plasma Cannon but is equipped with a single bladed Wrist Blade on his right arm and a unique mask similiar to Stalker. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Predators (film) Predators (game) AVP: Evolution Features A smooth ridged detailed mask, possesses a mechanical falcon. Interactions [[wikipedia:Predators_2010|'Predators (film)']] Tracker, Falconer and Berserker bring the humans to the game reserve planet for hunting. They first start tracking the group as they near their encampment with drones, once located they send Predator Dogs, which attack and cause the group to disperse. This attack leaves Cuchillo dead but they are still tracked until they reach their camp, with out warning the group is attacked causing them to run through the camp defending themselves and as they do so Mombasa is killed so they flee towards the waterfall and safety. Later they meet up with Noland who after explaining who he is leads them to the Subterranean Drill were he has lived in the last few hunts. During the night Noland tries to kill them and as they try to escape Royce fires his weapon so attracting the Tracker and Berserker. The group escapes with the loss of Nikolai and Stans and as they continue they are tracked by the Falconer. Hanzo stops and takes on the Falconer in combat which ultimately leaves them both dead. Continuity [[wikipedia:Predators_2010|'Games']] Falconer appears in Predators/Predators Lite version 1.1, and AVP: Evolution as a playable upgrade for a character. [[Predators (game)|'Predators/Predators Lite']] The Falconer appears in the levels Wings of Death and Tusk and Talons and he is able to call upon his Flying Reconnaissance Drones which target a players Predator, many more drones appear in the game than the film Predators. A player can also don a Falconer's mask which gives him an increased ability. AVP: Evolution Like in the game Predators/Predators Lite a Predator is able after collecting credits to unlock the Falconer's mask and other weapons like a Plasma Gun and Armor, used by him which appeared in the film Predators. [[wikipedia:Predators_2010|'Predators (film)']] Falconer is killed by Hanzo's sword in a battle to the death. In the film the Berserker and Falconer Predators are played by Brian Steele. The Falconer controls a flying reconnaissance drone with his Wrist Blade being longer then normal. Concept Michael Broom, Alex Toader and John Wheaton created the creature and predator designs for the characters with Joseph C Pepe creating the designs for the masks and weapons that they used. On-set There was a number of costume suits created by KNB EFX Group, Inc. for each character in the film which were required for filming of different scenes which took the actors about 20 minutes to get into. With the actors already being tall the suits added a further 2-3 inches and as the spec was for fast and agile Predators, body armour was made a tight fit and masks for the characters were elongated and streamlined. Predator's dreadlocks were also streamlined and positioned facing backwards adding to their fast athletic form. As the Berserker was the only character who removed his mask in the film he required a face mould and had detailed colouring about the face and mandibles were as the Classic, Tracker and the Falconer suits had holes were their faces were and masks fitted over the area. See also Predators Youngblood Stalker Hunter Noble Elite References Citations Predators (film) Footnotes Category:Predators Category:Info Category:Predators 2010